1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an annunciator device and more particularly an annunciator device which utilizes solar power to reduce or eliminate the necessity to draw power from external devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The annunciator and shutdown systems have many applications and may be used in connection with the control and/or protection of remotely located internal combustion engines. Such remote internal combustion engines are prevalent in oil field and pipeline applications for power and pumping stations. In such locations, there may not be a readily available electric power supply. Known annunciators such as that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,246,493 and 4,336,463, expressly incorporated by reference herein, utilize a battery power supply in combination with a Capacitor Discharge (CD) ignition power supply. The ignition power supply operates during normal operation of the engine and a battery power supply delivers power to only a portion of the annunciator system when the engine is not operating.
All CD ignition powered annunciators have a significant drawback. The annunciator places a load on the CD ignition power supply, thereby reducing its energy level. In the field the CD ignition systems are often only marginally able to supply power to spark the engine and can ill afford the drain or load of an annunciator.
Annunciator and shutdown systems are important control features of remote engines. The annunciator monitors a plurality of parameters including oil pressure, temperature and other critical operational parameters. If one of these parameters is out of range, the monitoring circuitry of the system triggers the shutdown of the engine and displays the fault condition, generally according to a sensor number.